<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Time, Another Place. by YamaOori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706123">Another Time, Another Place.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaOori/pseuds/YamaOori'>YamaOori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark fic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, Everyone's freaking out, Fridge Horror, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Alphys (Undertale), Mentioned Asgore (Undertale) - Freeform, Mentioned Frisk (Undertale, Mentioned Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Mentioned Sans (Undertale), Mentioned Toriel (Undertale), Not a happy fic folks, POV First Person, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Leaderless Ending, Starvation, Suicide Attempt, main character is a monster in snowdin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaOori/pseuds/YamaOori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After trudging your way through a snowy ruin underground, you find a tattered notebook laying on a pile of snow and gray dust. Do you pick it up and read it?</p><p>[Yes]  [No]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Time, Another Place.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING! This fic contains some themes of SUICIDE and implied SUICIDE.<br/>Please keep this in mind if you continue to read!</p><p> This is possibly one of the darkest fics I have written. I found myself rewatching the neutral endings to Undertale and thought, how dark would it be to live through the leaderless ending? One writing session and editing at 1am later, and here I am. I hope you 'enjoy' this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Another Time, Another Place.</h1><h1></h1><h6>Day One after the Human</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">Word has just gotten out about King Asgore and the human; both are gone. Undyne is gone too. A lot of people, important or just everyday folks, have gone missing and nobody can find them. My neighbors have been constantly murmuring to each other in hushed whispers and unfiltered worries. A few have even been told to me in passing today. You should be careful, they say. That human might be around still, they warn. And now as I write this, my hand trembles occasionally, just thinking. Everyone keeps searching, searching, for Asgore, for Undyne, even for the missing queen, though we all know she’s long been missing. I’m so worried; everyone keeps searching, but we all know what happened to them. We all just want to deny the current, ugly and disturbing truth.</p>
<h6>Day Two after the Human</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">Now everyone is worried, including myself. From what I’ve heard, everyone is rushing to quickly find some sort of leader figure to bring order and reassurance. Sweet words that might not be true, but people would believe to feel some sort of comfort. Unfortunately, dear journal, I too wish for these words. Everyone around me is so anxious now, the foggy feeling of complete dread is choking everyone of words and thoughts.Besides that,  I’ve heard more and more talk about the queen, and how there’s a rumor she has been in those old ruins to the west of here. Ugh. Even if she is in the ruins it’s not light they can just walk up and knock on the doors. Infact, from what I've heard, something happened over there, and now a whole bunch of rubble is blocking the doors. Besides, they should be more worried about New Home. It looks like that place is slowly starting to fall apart...</p>
<h6>Day Four after the Human</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">New Home is destroyed. It’s like a switch was just flipped on and everyone either went mad, or completely panicked. Economic collapse, panic buying, looting, stealing, fighting; Buildings being destroyed intentionally or not. It’s a complete nightmare over there. I knew I should have tried harder to convince my cousin to have left when he had the time. Now I am sitting here, calling him for the sixteenth time, holding back my fears and the ache in my soul.</p>
<h6>Day Nine after the Human</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">I haven’t written in this thing for a while, have I? Things have calmed down somewhat, both here and in New Home, but fear is still very much in the air. I feel a bit hopeless myself. My poor cousin, I blame myself but I know I shouldn’t. Mom would say it wasn’t my fault and comfort me. They couldn’t even find his dust. I wish they were both here with me. I feel so lost.</p>
<h6>Day Ten after the Human</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">Hello again journal. I feel a bit silly writing this, it’s not like you can read this or something, but it makes me feel a little better. Everyone is helping monsters in New Home rebuild or relocate to different parts of the underground with some success. Though now that some people are forced to move, it’s a matter about where to move them. New Home’s overpopulation problem is no joke, and with that it seems like a few monsters here are doing their best to build shelters for them. Mr. Grillby seems to have become the somewhat leader here; overseeing the building project and helping feed those who need it. I’ve been doing my part too, helping deliver food. It helps me take my mind off my cousin, and all my other family in New Home that i’ve lost. I’m relieved to know my dad had managed to escape to Waterfall as well as my aunt, who is somewhere in Hotland. At this point it’s just a matter of trying to regain some normality.</p>
<h6>Day twelve after the Human</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">Gosh! Some people are just so...so...entitled! Apparently some of the New Home monsters are talking bad about everyone here! How ‘Oh, Snowdin is such a backwater town, I’m surprised they had enough talent to even build these dinky sheds!’. Well mister perfect New Home resident, the only reason why you’re even here in the first place is because you DESTROYED New Home! I just can’t believe that despite everything, despite all the kindness we’ve shown, and willingness to help though this Stupid, STUPID, crisis, some will still be ungrateful and even RUDE! If some of those “city slickers” are as rude as those individuals, no wonder why New Home is a mess. I’m so angry I can’t see clearly. I need to stop writing.</p>
<h6>Day Thirteen after the Human</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">Grillby told me to deliver a case of ketchup to the house that belongs to those skeleton brothers. It’s surreal going over there to be honest. The lights on the house seem to be going out, and the tall, loud brother isn’t anywhere. I believe if he were here, he’d be running around, but there’s no sign of him or the shorter one. I guess they’re cooped up inside. I just left the case at the front door, knocked, and left. I hope they’re doing okay. On the other hand, dad says he’s finally met up with my aunt, and that they’re both okay. It seems like people are working or doing something constantly to get their minds off of things, including me. It’s just a matter of seeing where things go from here.</p>
<h6>Day Twenty after the Human</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">After constant searching and investigations, Asgore, Undyne, all of the important figureheads, have been officially declared dead. Everyone was gathered at New Home for the funeral. Any dust found at the places they’ve passed have been spread around the flowers in the throne room as a memorial. As everyone slowly cleared out, I hugged my dad and my aunt tightly. To be honest with you journal, I felt kind of silly. I’ve never cling to my dad like that since I was a child. I haven’t seen others this hopeless before. I’d maybe compare it to when the king’s son died, but it’s not like I could remember that. It was so long ago, and I was so small. Things will be so different from now on.</p>
<h6>Day Thirty.</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">A disturbing reality has started to show it’s face. The CORE is beginning to deteriorate. I didn’t think much of it at first, mom always told me to take rumors with a grain of salt after all, but I’ve been noticing that my light will flicker off and on randomly. Everyone I talk to has also seemingly has this problem, including dad and auntie. From what I’ve heard, some scientist figures and such have been trying to get into the old royal scientist’s lab with limited success to try and find a way to fix the CORE. It seems she was one of the ones declared dead too, only they couldn’t find her dust...</p>
<h6>Day Thirty-one.</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">THEY GOT INTO THE LAB AND FOUND THEM... THEY WERE ALL DEAD THEY WERE ALL DEAD OH GOD ALL OF THEM IN A SECRET LAB SHE WAS HIDING THEM-</p>
<h6>Day Forty.</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">The core is deteriorating rapidly. Not only are the lights going out for long periods of time, but there’s trouble with heat now too. Those scientists are doing all they can to try to decipher the blueprints of the CORE last I heard. That’s one of many problems now though, Journal. Food shortages are now a thing though. People are doing their best to conserve now, but I only fear for the future. It’s scary. Even though I’m absolutely terrified, I don’t shake when I write now. </p>
<h6>Day Fifty.</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">I find myself staring at my kitchen knife for long periods of time.</p>
<h6>Day Sixty.</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">The power has been out for five days now.</p>
<h6>Day sixty-five.</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">The heat has finally gone out, too. Everything feels hopeless. All food is starting to be rationed now. I am extremely lucky, as well as grateful though, as I got to call my dad. He’s holding out with my aunt now, since she managed to catch a ride on the river person’s boat from Hotland to Waterfall. I feel so happy and relieved that they are both okay.</p>
<h6>Day Seventy.</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">I can’t call my dad anymore. I feel empty yet angry yet sad. Grillby’s ended up closing due to extensive rationing. He’s started to sell parts of his business to help those in even worse situations. Grillby’s such a good role model.</p>
<h6>Day Seventy-seven.</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">I almost did it. The kitchen knife was right against my chest, my soul. I couldn’t do it. I’m too much of a coward. I feel awful.</p>
<h6>Day something (?)</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">I can’t believe I found you, journal. There’s no hidden snacks in you, but you’re quite interesting to look through again. Rations are becoming lower and lower, some have resorted to stealing others rations. I could do the same. I hate my morals. I haven’t heard from dad or auntie in forever. I’ve tried to travel to Waterfall, but I find myself too weak to do so. I like to think they are all okay.</p>
<h6>Day A few weeks or something after the last one</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">Me and everyone I know is skinnier than what I remember. I don’t even think there are rations anymore. People keep saying there are more coming soon, but everyone’s been waiting for weeks and there’s nothing. You know journal, you’re not useless after all. Your paper tastes delicious if I don’t think about it too much.</p>
<h6>Day I forgot.</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">I feel so weak and tired. All the buildings around me seem to be falling apart. I don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve seen a ration pack. I find myself licking at the wrapper of my old one, trying to remember how it tastes. Grillby went missing a while ago and nobody has been able to find him. A lot my neighbors have gone missing too. Please, I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die in the cold darkness mom.</p>
<h6>Day I don’t know.</h6><h6></h6><p><span class="maintext">I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hungry I’m hung-</span>*The page is torn and half of it is gone.*</p>
<h6>It’s been years.</h6><h6></h6><p class="maintext">I forgot I have this thing. The paper isn’t tasty anymore. Everyone around me is falling asleep and not waking up. I’m so weak and tired. I think I will fall asleep too. If someone finds this journal, you can have it. I just want to take a short nap.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---------------</p>
</div><p class="sans">it’s been a while, huh?<br/>
...<br/>
things have gotten pretty bad here.<br/>
everyone considered a leader disappeared overnight.<br/>
it’s gotten so quiet.<br/>
there’s a bad feeling hanging over everyone.<br/>
like everyone’s just going to die here, trapped in the dark...<br/>
...i bet you’re wondering why i’m not the ruler.<br/>
Eh, i’m not cut out for something like that.<br/>
i like to take it easy, you know?<br/>
...<br/>
</p><p class="maintext">...that’s a joke.<br/>
this is what happens when people like me take it easy.<br/>
...<br/>
See ya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>